Little Carnival of Horrors
by Little Miss Mania
Summary: Naruto and Company receive tickets to go to a mysterious carnival. What they find there may boggle their minds. Please Read!
1. The Tickets

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. A Japanese Man named Masashi Kishimoto owns it. 

A/N- This fic is my first Naruto Fic and it's loosely based on a conversation I had with my friends.

Little Carnival of Horrors

Chapter 1 The tickets

Naruto Uzumaki woke up one day and checked his mail. An envelope labeled "FOR NARUTO" was the first thing his hands got ahold of. "Somebody sent me something!" Naruto said, ripping open the envelope. He dug his hand into the envelope and pulled out a ticket. In Japanese, it read, "NARUTO UZUMAKI, ADMISSION TO THE CARNIVAL. JUNE 25 AT 10:15 AM. BE AT THE FAIRGROUNDS"

"Huh?" Naruto said. "That's tomorrow! Why did the person wait till the last minute to give me these tickets?"

"Chill down!" Sakura Haruno said. "I got mine today also! So did everyone else! Even Kakashi-sensei!"

"Did you say Everyone?" Naruto said.

"Yes, idiot!" Sakura said. "Everyone's invited."

"Even Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded.

Naruto had trouble sleeping that night. He wondered what it was going to be like. As the hours ticked by, thoughts consumed Naruto's mind. What was so random about a carnival?

Then his alarm clock rang. "Stupid thing!" Naruto shrieked, knocking the clock off the stand. "Wait a minute!" He checked the time. "It's 9:55! Today's the day!" He leapt off his bed and ran to get dressed. He dressed and ran out the door to the fairgrounds that wasn't there a few days ago. A crowd of Ninja, most of whom Naruto knew, stood outside the gates, waiting for the ticket lady to take their tickets.

* * *

Next? Naruto enters the carnival. 


	2. Enter the Gates

Disclaimer- What did I say Last Chapter?

* * *

Chapter 2

Enter the Carnival

Naruto's glance ventured to the lady in the ticket booth. A girl wearing a Nightmare Before Christmas T-shirt stood in a booth. She checked her watch, pressed a button on her left. The gates opened.

"I will now be taking tickets!" She announced. Rock Lee stepped forward and handed her his ticket. "Thanks, Mr. Lee." Rock Lee stared at her.

"How did you know my name?" the stunned Ninja said.

"Well, where I come from, you're famous!" the girl said. "Please enjoy yourself!" The line dwindled down as each ninja entered the gates. Finally, Naruto, who had the unfortunate luck of being last in line, made it to the front. "Welcome to the carnival!" The girl said. "Enjoy yourself!"

Naruto walked inside the gates. The carnival was a thriving area. He looked around the area for his friends and sensei. He then found them by the ferris wheel. "Hiya, Sakura!" He said.

"Hello, Naruto!" Sakura said sarcastically. "I'm going on the ferris wheel with Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke flashed Kakashi and Naruto an expression that was saying something like "I'd-rather-sleep-with-Orochimaru-than-go-on-the-ferris-wheel-with-Sakura".

"Oh come on, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, throwing her arms around her crush. "It'll be fun!"

I'll do it this once, but I'd rather sleep with Orochimaru! Sasuke thought. Sakura dragged the unwilling boy to the ferris wheel entrance.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a hand tap him on the shoulder. He whirled around to face Hinata. "Hi, Hinata! Would you like to go on the Ferris wheel with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Hinata said. The two walked over to the ferris wheel.

Meanwhile, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Rock Lee stood by the haunted house. "Let the stupid kids go on their dumb ferris wheel!" Temari sneered. "I got a better idea of fun!"

Rock Lee said. "Don't you think you're being a bit too morbid, Temari?" Rock Lee said. "This haunted house is not a good idea!" Gaara flashed him the evil eye. "Okay! I'll go on it!"

Kankuro walked toward the entrance. A car appeared out of the exit, empty. The guy at the entrance, a tall boy in a pinstriped suit and goth makeup, spoke up. "Welcome new riders to the house of horror!"

"This oughta be fun!" Kankuro said. The four got into the car. The car slowly passed through the curtain separating the real world from a nightmarish one.

* * *

Next Chapter? Kankuro, Gaara, Temari, and Rock Lee are in for one wild ride. Hehehehehehe! 


	3. One Wild Ride

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. 

**Chapter 3**

**One wild ride**

Darkness lit the ride as the car slowly began its journey.

"Hey!" Kankuro said. "I thought this ride was supposed to be scary!" Suddenly, a skeleton popped out of nowhere, making Kankuro scream like a little girl.

"Does that answer your query?" Temari said, flashing her eldest little brother the evil eye.

_Meanwhile..._

The ferris wheel operator pulled the lever and the ride began.

"Isn't this romantic?" Sakura said.

"I think I'm gonna hurl!" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Naruto-kun, I have something to tell you!" Hinata said. "I..."

"Don't be shy, Hinata-chan, I'm listening!" Naruto said.

"I love you!" Hinata blurted out.

"You do?" Naruto said. "Really?"

"Yes!" Hinata said.

Naruto smiled. "I always wanted to know what you really felt!"

_Meanwhile... again..._

"Ino, tell me again why we have to sit here and watch Choji eat pie till his butt explodes!" Shikamaru said.

"Sensei told us to stay with the group and that means supervising Choji's eating contest!" Ino said. "Though I don't want to watch Food Boy eat half his body-weight in pie."

Choji didn't respond; he just kept shoving his face with pie.

The judge watched in anticipation as the participants kept eating. "And the winner is... Choji Akimichi!"

Choji smiled and wiped his mouth off. The judge handed him a ribbon.

"He won?" Ino said.

Choji walked toward his teammates, smiling.

_Meanwhile... Okay... Final time_

"Stay with the group!" Kiba sneered. "Why didn't Hinata stay with the group?"

"She's off with her boyfriend!" Shino said. He was busy tossing ping-pong balls into glass containers. "Don't bug me! I'm busy playing a game!"

Back with the sand siblings and Rock Lee

After loads of ghosts, ghouls and the occaisional vampire, the car with the three sand ninjas and Rock Lee exited the haunted house ride. All four of them staggered out of the car, as if drunk from fright.

Orochimaru eyed the exiting passengers. "What has gotten into them?"

"Don't go in there!" Gaara moaned.


	4. A shocking discovery

**_Disclaimer- See other chapters_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_A shocking discovery_**

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura got off the ferris wheel after what seems like seventy thousand revolutions. Sakura skipped off happily, while Sasuke looked utterly nauseated.

Kiba Inuzuka glanced at Hinata coming off the Ferris wheel. Akamaru was whining as if the dumb mutt had to use the bathroom. Kiba had to let the mutt go to the bathroom on a bush.

Sakura left Sasuke at the Roller Coaster to investigate an intriguing magazine rack. WHy the heck would people make comics about the ninjas of Konoha? She bought one and sat on a bench. Endless scenes of man-on-man sex covered the pages.

Ino walked by Sakura. She glanced at one of the more dirty SasuNaru sex scenes and ran to the bathroom, her face flushed a sickened green.

Sakura dropped the magazine in horror. She scurried backward away from the magazine. An idea struck her. Why not show the rest of her team? She grabbed the magazine and ran toward Naruto.

"Naruto! Look at what those perverts did to you!" She screamed. Naruto took the magazine and read it. He didn't even get to page 5 before he started getting nauseous.

"Sasuke should see this," Naruto remarked.

Sasuke staggered off the roller coaster, as if drunk. Sakura just sighed and said, "Naruto, I think he should regain his stomach before seeing this porn." He threw up in the trashcan before rejoining his companions.

"So how was the magazine rack?" Sasuke said. His gaze darted to the magazine in Sakura's hand. "May I see that?"

"No!" Sakura said, clutching the magazine to her chest. "Never!"

"Please, Sakura," he sighed. "I would like to see what's in it."

Sakura reluctantly handed the magazine over. Sasuke flipped through the magazine and closed it abruptly. He handed it back to Sakura.

Kakashi witnessed the entire scene. "Miss Haruno, what you have there is a Yaoi Doujinshi!" Sakura felt guilty, as if she obtained a forbidden item.

"Fangirls write disgusting stuff about us!" Naruto piped in.


End file.
